


Unapologetic Love

by WrenStars160629



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrenStars160629/pseuds/WrenStars160629
Summary: After a long day of training, Midoriya meets up with his crush Todoroki because he wants to talk about something secret! What could happen...





	Unapologetic Love

WARNING ⚠️:  
-boy x boy  
-sexual content

PROCEED WITH CAUTION AND AN OPEN MIND.

 

It had been a long day for Midoriya. He stayed up too late working on an assignment, overslept, missed breakfast, and it was endurance training today. After the dreadful training session it was finally his turn to shower. Stumbling into the dorm showers, the sleep deprived boy limped into the steamy air of the room. The hot water hitting his bare skin felt amazing on his aching muscles. He sighed with relief knowing he could rest his anxious and tired brain once he got back to his room. All he could think of is snuggling into his soft bed in his favorite pair of All Might underwear. The thought of that made him embarrassed and a little ashamed but he was too tired to care. He drifted off into a Hero day-dream while washing the shampoo out of his hair.

Little did he know, that his night was going to be far from that.

Todoroki on the other hand woke up just fine that morning. It was during training when his day turned upside down. Something has been bugging him; he tried to ignore the fuzzy feeling but the butterflies in his chest wouldn’t leave him alone. Ever since the sports festival, his heart would skip a beat at even the slightest mention of Izuku Midoriya. Todoroki pushed these feelings aside, telling himself it was only because Midoriya inspired him that day, only because Midoriya was a good friend, only because he was creative and tactical, only because he was a good opponent and partner...and the excuses piled up. But today was different. Each excuse was a butterfly in his chest, fluttering against his heart begging to be set free. Watching Izuku Midoriya today in training, fight, sweat, smile in the face of a challenge, and just unapologetically be himself against all odds, Todoroki finally realized how hard he fell for the green haired hero.

Walking into the showers a couple minutes after Midoriya, the red and white haired hero watched the beautifully freckled boy wash the remaining soap out of his hair. Todoroki immediately felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he gazed at the beautiful boy’s glistening body. Todoroki slowly walked over to an empty shower a couple away from Midoriya’s. He couldn’t help it, his eyes were glued to the green haired boy; he watched every move of Midoriya’s body and hands. How his fingers rubbed into his sore shoulders, how his powerful legs stood in the steamy room collecting droplets of water that rolled down his defined muscles. Todoroki didn’t realize he was staring so intently until the water hit his face. His eyes had been locked on Midoriya ever since he stepped in the room and he did everything without thinking. The love-struck boy snapped out of his little trance realizing how silly he must of looked and how rude it was to stare. But he couldn’t help it. Now that he gave the butterflies a little bit of attention, they wouldn’t leave him alone. He had to do something about them. He was a love sick mess. Only one thought crossed the blushing boys mind as he rinsed off the remaining soap, Midoriya needed to be his.

Everyone gathered for dinner at 6:30 pm as usual. All the sore students groaned as they practically fell into their chairs, ready for a good meal. Even Bakugo was feeling the lactic acid ache in his body which is saying a lot. Midoriya sat himself next to Iida and Uraraka, giggling with them about everyone’s collective pain from that days training. Todoroki sat next to Iida, he was too flustered to seat himself next to his beautiful crush. The usually calm, outwardly emotionless boy was tense. Midoriya shot a worried glance toward the handsome figure. Todoroki was staring off into the distance barely touching his food. Midoriya’s heart fluttered with worry. Todoroki has been on his mind ever since he laid eyes on the striking boy at the beginning of the school year. He could’ve never imagined himself ever getting to know, let alone work and fight side by side with someone so talented, strong, and beautiful. Just the thought of Todoroki next to him made Midoriya blush and become even more clumsy than he already is. He wanted to comfort the obviously troubled boy, but what would he say? Luckily he didn’t have to make the first move of conversation. As Midoriya stared intently at the beautiful boy, Todoroki suddenly whipped around to meet Midoriya’s strong gaze unexpectedly. With this sudden action the green haired boy squeaked and turned bright red as Todoroki’s beautiful eyes held him captive.

“I need to talk to you after dinner.” Todoroki said holding Midoriya in his gaze.

“O-ok!” Midoriya stuttered feeling his soul almost leave his body.

Todoroki then got up and cleared his bowl leaving Midoriya to stare off into space as his friends talked with their other classmates, completely unaware of his expression tangled in embarrassment and love sickness.

It was 8:30 when all the dishes and dinner chores were done. Most kids went up to their rooms to rest while some stayed in the common room to hang out. Midoriya walked nervously to Todoroki’s room. What did he want to talk about? Was Todoroki in trouble? Was he hurt? Did he finally notice his love-struck staring in class? Did he find out that Midoriya touched himself to the thought him every night!!?? Every single irrational thought, similar to that last one, crossed his mind before he reached Todoroki’s door. His head was spinning. Todoroki’s room. He was going to be alone with Todoroki, in his room. Midoriya was the same color as Todoroki’s hair now. With a hard gulp, Midoriya knocked on the boys door. It couldn’t be that bad right?

No more than five seconds passed before the door swung open. Todoroki stood in the door way wearing a v-neck shirt and oddly short athletic shorts. Both boys blushed lightly.

“Come in.” Todoroki said in a warm but nervous tone.

Midoriya chocked out a thank you.

They sat down facing each other on Todoroki’s bed. The butterflies in the red and white haired boy’s stomach seemed to be fighting with him now. He realized he hadn’t planned this out as much as he thought he did. He sighed looking up at the curious and worried Midoriya.

“Midoriya, I can’t go on much longer without telling you this. I feel that I might just explode.” Todoroki chuckled nervously.

Midoriya looked even more concerned. Todoroki sighed feeling embarrassment tie a knot in his stomach. He took a deep breath.

“I like you Midoriya. I have for a long time now. You inspire me, make me smile, make me want to be the best hero I can..I..” The tall boy’s voice trailed off as he glanced up into Midoriya’s eyes. They were wide, his expression looked lost, even a tad bit scared.

“Oh um..I’m so sorry I know this is sudden um I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable uh I’m-“

“N-no!” Midoriya gasped. He couldn’t believe his ears. Shoto Todoroki, the most handsome boy in class 1-A, his crush, just confessed he likes him, right in front of his face. Midoriya was completely losing it now.

“Yo-you like...me? Haha uh..I um..I really like Todoroki-Kun too!” The words spilled out of his mouth before he even had a chance to think about them. Was he dreaming? Midoriya’s hands shot up to cover his bright red face but before he could cover himself all the way, Todoroki grabbed his right hand.

“I’m so glad Midoriya.” Todoroki sighed smiling softly at the extremely adorable boy sitting in front of him.

This smile suddenly calmed Midoriya. Todoroki cared for him. He wasn’t dreaming. The beautiful red and white haired boy was now holding his hands. He could feel the nervousness in his heart blossom into love. His whole body burned in happiness. Midoriya smiled whole heartedly back.

“Me too!”

In an instant, Todoroki threw his arms around the smaller boy embracing him tightly. Midoriya returned the hug warping his hands around the beautiful boy’s waist. He was touching Todoroki, his chest, his waist. His face was right next to his. This was heaven. They leaned apart looking into each other’s eyes. Todoroki rose his hand to Midoriya’s beautiful freckled cheek. Leaning in, Todoroki pressed a passionate kiss to the green haired boy’s lips. This was incredible. Midoriya was in his lap, holding on to him, their bodies pressed together. Todoroki blushed, but his cheeks weren’t the only thing blood was rushing to.

The one or two kisses in a row turned into a full on make out session very quickly. Todoroki now had Midoriya pinned against his bed. He slipped his tongue into the mouth of the green haired hero, embracing the shiver down his spine as Midoriya let out a small moan. This was escalating fast. What should he do? He’s loving this, so much. Todoroki pulled away from Midoriya’s mouth, making a small popping noise. Drool ran between them making both boys blush even more.

“Do, you like this Midoriya?” Todoroki asked nervously.

“I-I love it.” Midoriya’s voice was filled with more ecstasy than he anticipated. But the pleasure coursing through his veins only grew stronger. “It feels so good..”

“I..” Todoroki inhaled, “I can make you feel so much better.”

Now it was Midoriya’s turn to get hard. He bit his lip with that sexy statement from Shoto. Midoriya turned his head, glancing at Todoroki from the side of his lustful eyes.

“Prove it.”

“Holy fuck.” Todoroki thought as he ripped off Midoriya’s shirt immediately pressing his warm lips on the muscular boy’s neck. He had never expected this side form Midoriya. And it was all his. He loved it.

Soon both boys were in only their underwear, Todoroki straddled Midoriya as he laid on his back. The red and white haired handsome boy began to kiss down his partners neck, slowly traveling to his shoulders, collar bone, and finally nipples.

“Mmh Todoroki-Kun that’s too- ah! Sensitive!” Midoriya moaned out. His words didn’t match his body. He was loving this, he wanted more, so much more.

“Midoriya” Todoroki chuckled “You’re going to need to be a little tougher than that if you are going to be able to take my dick.”

Midoriya let out a small embarrassed scream. He couldn’t believe he wasn’t dreaming. Fucking Shoto Todoroki was a fantasy, and he was living it.

“I um..Todoroki-Kun it’s just that...I’ve never done this before.”

Todoroki breathed out. “Me too. But I’m determined to make you feel so good that you beg me for more.” He gently brushed a tuff of hair on Midoriya’s forehead.

Midoriya was in a trance. The sexy suave Todoroki from his dreams was right in front of him. He felt so happy and so safe. He was ready.

“I am too.” Midoriya declared smiling at the beautiful boy above him.

Todoroki’s heart was beating fast but it didn’t hurt anymore like before. He felt amazingly free. Midoriya let him unapologetically be himself.

Midoriya now had his ass in the air. One of his hands was working a finger in his tight hole while the other was gripping the sheets. The thought of Todoroki watching him do this drove him wild. Pre cum already started to drip on the bed and he hadn’t even put two fingers in yet. Midoriya’s moaning made Todoroki bite his lip. He wanted to touch that beautiful ass. Todoroki pulled Midoriya’s fingers out causing his partner to let out a long wimpier.

“Tell me where it feels good.” The words flowed from Todoroki’s mouth like liquid caramel. Pushing two lubed up fingers in his hole, Midoriya cried out in delight. Touching himself there thinking of Todoroki was good, but this was heavenly. It only took about a couple of seconds for Todoroki to find his prostate, having Midoriya gasping for air.

“Fuck Todoroki I ah...I want more..mmh..please ah...put your dick inside me..” Midoriya didn’t even care what he was saying or if it was embarrassing or not. The only thing on his mind was the extremely attractive boy behind him.

Todoroki gritted his teeth. Leaving Midoriya on his bed, ass in the air, he got up and grabbed the unopened box of condoms hidden in his bed side dresser. Midoriya watched as Todoroki groaned slipping the tight condom over his large cock. The green haired boy’s mouth watered. He thought to himself “Next time I’m so sucking his dick.”

Todoroki was breathing very heavily now. He had no idea that this confession would have led to this. But he wasn’t complaining. He was incredibly happy. His dick throbbed with every passing second, practically begging to be inside the cute little ass in front of him. Rubbing some lube on his cock and once again his partners hole he softly spoke.

“This may hurt for a second. Please tell me if we need to stop; the last thing I want to do is hurt you.” Todoroki lovingly caressed the beautiful boy’s face.

“I will Todoroki-Kun. I trust you.” Midoriya smiled as his body heated up from the inside out. He was so happy.

“Ok. I’m going in.” The red and white hair boy grunted as he pressed the tip of his cock on his partners cute hole. Slowly, Todoroki pushed his cock into Midoriya’s ass. Ecstasy flowed through him as he gently pushed his shaft deeper into the boy. He was so warm, so tight. This was nothing he had ever felt before. Todoroki gripped Midoriya’s hips tightly letting out a small moan once he was all the way inside his partner. It was taking all his power not to thrust hard in and out of him right then and their. Todoroki’s face was painted in pleasure and restraint. It was a masterpiece.

Midoriya let out a long moan as Todoroki slowly pushed inside him. When the head of his cock grazed his prostate, Midoriya let out a small yelp. “Todo- oh!” This was incredible. His fingers could never fill him up like this. He felt so dirty, so good, so full and warm. Todoroki’s hard cock reached immeasurable pleasure he’d never experienced before. Drool ran from the corners of Midoriya’s mouth spilling onto the bed. He and Todoroki were one.

Todoroki couldn’t help himself now. He needed to move. Gripping Midoriya’s hips he began to pull out his dick and shove back in slowly. Each move he made forced a moan out of the beautiful boy below him. This only fueled Todoroki’s desires, picking up speed matching his thrusts with Midoriya’s breaths and moans. Soon both boys were lost in the pleasure. The smell of sex filled the air driving both of them wild. Midoriya’s moans now accompanied by Todoroki’s filled the room. The slap of Todoroki’s hips against Midoriya’s ass was the beat to the love song their moans were singing. Midoriya was gripping the sheets like his life depended on it. His eyes were half open filled to the brim with pleasure, some spilling out in the form of tears. Todoroki was lost in instinct now. His hips moved all on their own. His mind only saw and felt Midoriya. That beautiful body felt so good in his hands and that tight ass felt so good on his dick. Midoriya’s warmth drove him wild and the wet noises of his ass made his dick throb. Leaning over still thrusting into his ass, Todoroki gripped Midoriya’s dripping cock. Stroking it in time with the trusts, Midoriya couldn’t help but moan out Todoroki’s name.

“Oh fuck Todoroki ah ah ah! Fuck yes Todoroki! Todoroki! Todoroki!”

The sexy red and white haired boy lost it too. “Fuck Midoriya I love your tight ass. Ah ah Midoriya mmh Midoriya!”

The climax hit. Midoriya’s whole body was shaking. One For All flowed through his veins. Todoroki’s left hand was heating up Midoriya’s dick and his right hand was extremely cold gripping his partner’s hip. Todoroki’s body was completely engulfed in pleasure. It was all in his instincts now. They couldn’t hold it anymore.

“Ah ah Todoroki I’m gunna- I’m gunna cum ah ah ah!”

“Fuck cum for me Izuku. Cum for me.”

With a long moan, Midoriya’s dick pulsed shooting out cum all over his partner’s sheets and hand. With the last thrust Todoroki came, moaning into Midoriya’s ear and accidentally drooling a little on his shoulder. They both collapsed wrapping each other up in their arms and pressing their lips together.

Todoroki lightly stroked Midoriya’s hair as they both regained their breath. Hands intertwined they looked at each other, a soft caring smile on Todoroki’s face and a wholesome loving one on Midoriya’s. Suddenly he blinked curiously.

“Todoroki-Kun, what time is it?”

Todoroki stopped stroking the boy’s hair. He sat up and turned to his clock.

“12:27...” Todoroki trailed off.

Before he could do anything Midoriya started to laugh. “Haha wow I can’t believe it!”

Todoroki smiled. He loved Midoriya’s laugh. He giggled too laying back down next to his beautiful partner. “Good thing we have tomorrow off.” Todoroki sighed. He wrapped his arms around Midoriya, it was like holding all the love in the world right next to his heart. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Midoriya asked looking in that curious but loving way into the beautiful boy’s multicolored eyes.

“For unapologetically loving me. And teaching me to unapologetically love me too. You saved me, hero.”

Midoriya looked into his lovers eyes in amazement. Tears swelled in his as he stumbled for words.

“Thank you, for believing that I can be one.”

Todoroki smiled. He knows that Deku will be an amazing hero, because Midoriya is an amazing person. “Ah Midoriya you cry too much, silly” Todoroki sighs as he gently wipes Midoriya’s cheek.

The two snuggle closer. The only problem that was to come was dealing with their class mates who heard them get at it all last night. But right now, the problems of the past and the fears of the future had no weight in their room. The boys slept in peace and unapologetic love.


End file.
